Basic Scents
by TheEbonyRaven
Summary: Part of The Smitten Series. Beastboy muses on the other Titans and their scents. Raven/Beastboy


**The Smitten Series -- Basic Scents ****by Vampire Dolly**

"Don't be long Rae!"

His deep green eyes watched her form, almost saunter, as Raven slowly walked into the kitchen. The hemline of her cloak was draping across the ground, by several inches more than usual; it was hanging off her currently bared shoulders instead of her neck, supposedly for comfort. In fact she wasn't even wearing her uniform today; she was instead in a black off the shoulder crop top and some black shorts. Beastboy was almost sure she was wearing something Starfire had brought her for a bet he'd heard them make, of course Raven wouldn't admit it.

He could have also sworn she was teasing him but he decided to push the silly notion aside as he sniffed the air delightedly; taking in her lingering scent. Raven was one of the few who always smelt of her own scent and not surrounding ones. And heck he loved her scent, he loved pretty much everything about her but that was another topic entirely.

As his easily distracted mind returned back to the topic of Scents he began to think over the many other ones familiar too him. Although he didn't publicise it Beastboy had enhanced senses and because of this he knew that each and every person had a different 'base' scent, often smothered with surrounding scents like shampoo, perfume and even sweat. He could smell emotional reactions too and when in a crowd he could identify each smell to each person, after all he was **Beast**boy.

For example Terra had always smelt of masses perfume, like she was trying to hard to be overly clean and cover what was her. Beastboy had, almost immediately, figured out her base scent. She smelt like dirt, not just ordinary dirt but the kind of dirt that's slightly damp and very deep down in the earth. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant smell if you liked caves but Beastboy found it almost depressing and was quite glad she used to cover her scent with perfume, even if the stuff made him sneeze. Her scent was not one of his favourites though he supposed it suited her in her own way and at the time he hadn't really cared about her scent.

Cyborg was another matter entirely; he had confused his senses a lot at first. Beastboy had, not callously, assumed he would smell like oil and motors and he had on the outside at least, mostly from the T-car. Back to the point, it has been Cyborg's base scent that had confused him for he smelt like summer. Or at least the sweet smell of heat in the summer, when everything is warm, welcoming and even a little sweaty. It had taken BB a while to try and figure out why and he could only assume it had something to do with where and how Cyborg used to live and maybe even his personality. He was after all the most warm hearted of them all.

As for Robin, well he was still a mystery even in scent. To everyone with a normal sense of smell he would smell of cologne and his posh soap; which made Beastboy pretty sure he was, very, rich outside of his superhero life. However that's not what made him a mystery it was his base scent that was similar to fresh rain, dark and cold but strangely refreshing. BB had attempted many times to figure out if his scent meant something, if anything, but he failed. He supposed not everyone's scent reflected their persona, did it?

Starfire was the easiest to guess and that he was glad for. She was bright and honest in personality and scent. Her true scent was simply flowers; she smelt like fields of exotic flowers, though not any he'd smelt on earth. He supposed it was something to do with her alien heritage. The only outer scent she had was of her 'cooking' and mustard, which smelt odd and would sound odd to anyone unless you knew her eating habits. And although her outer scent changed the flowers never did and was refreshing to find someone honest enough not to try and wash their scent off themselves with perfume like many girls tended to.

There were others he could have explained like how Aqualad smelt of reef coral, Speedy smelt of fresh cut wood, Bumblebee smelt of smouldering ash, Jinx smelt of fresh spices and Kid Flash smelt like a storm breeze. But most of these were strangely obvious and he had to admit that they all had a large compulsion for the use of Human smelly beauty products. So instead he allowed his mind to drift back to the scent that had captured his attention originally.

Raven was, without doubt, one of the only people he had ever meet that always smelt of her own scent even straight after a shower or battle. No other smell had managed to dwarf hers; which was odd but adoringly cute. Beastboy had always assumed, almost without care, that she'd smell like her dusty old books and the cold dark nights. Thankfully he was proved wrong. Very wrong. Raven smelt of fruit; or more specifically Apples, Cherries and Cranberry. Though the scents seemed to be combined like it was all one fruit. He couldn't complain because the smoothie version tasted nice. It awed him how she could leave the shower after using lavender scented soap and still smell like Apples, how she could finish a sweaty training session and still smell like Cherries and how she could brew litres of tea and still smell like cranberry.

He found her scent almost intoxicating. It was a scent of new life. Fruit, birth, life; all interconnected and BB couldn't help but find it ironic that Raven smelt of fruit, it just seemed so right yet so at conflict with her personality. Of course he knew other wise, as far as he was concerned it suited her perfectly and he knew he had to tell her so.

With a small fanged smile on his lips BB rose from the sofa and happily walked into the kitchen, his mind no longer distracted but set on one task. With small quick steps he was suddenly stood behind Raven, who was busily making more tea at the stove. She didn't turn to acknowledge him but he knew she would know he was there, after all she was far from stupid and he wasn't exactly silent. That and her mind could sense people's approaches.

"Rae-Rae" his voice whined annoyingly and he could almost see her rolling her eyes in the reflection of the tea pot. She attempted to turn around to face him but found she couldn't move as his arms wrapped around her bared shoulders as his hands grabbed her broach carefully. With a deft flick of his wrist he removed the broach and the cloak pooled to the floor, this was something he had apparently attempted before. Raven didn't even bother to act shocked, nor did she attempt to stop him.

With an even larger, brighter, fanged grin he removed his arms from around her shoulders and wrapped them around her waist instead. In a sort of a behind hug his thumbs slowly moving up and down across the smooth expanse of her hips. Since he had now finally grown taller than Raven he chose to rest his head on her shoulder, at an angle so he was burrowing his nose near the crook of her neck. With this action complete he took a deep breath inhaling her scent.

"You smell pretty."

Raven merely smiled; a small content smile that was rare but true. She sunk back into his hold and rested her hands on top of his lacing their fingers together. She turned her head slightly to place a kiss on his chin before leaning her head back onto his shoulder ignoring the now boiled water. Just as she chose not to comment on his random announcement, being his girlfriend she got used to such things. Besides who could really understand BB, he couldn't really understand her half of the time and the two were very, _very_, close.

The couple stood contentedly in the kitchen, barely moving from the hug except to place a chase kiss on the other. They seemed content to stand and listen to one and others heartbeats in a happy silence… That was until a rather loud, strong female, voice rang out through out the tower.

"Friend Cyborg, Friend Raven and Friend Beast boy are being overly drenthorg in the kitchen!... Again!"

An even louder male voice replied, clearly frustrated "Aww danngit, don't make me get the hose!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Okay so I took some liberties with Beast boys smelling powers but hey it's for the purpose of fluff. This is a pre established relationship fic and no I don't know how they started going out, sorry. I'm not too happy with this piece but it's been lurking around on the pc for a while and I figured it should see day light at some point.

**Disclaimer**: Since this is Fan Fiction I don't own Teen Titans...I would however like to, so if you know how I can get it, please let me know!

**Please Review and I'm up for Raven pairing ideas if you have a specific one in mind! **


End file.
